Niji
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: "Seorang ibu, akan melakukan apapun untuk anaknya." Drabble. SasuSakuSara. Family Hurt/Comfort. RnR/Omake di Chapter 2. Ketika Uchiha Sasuke menjadi bahan tertawaan Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Niji**

 **.**

Percayalah bahwa ada pelangi di balik hujan.

Ada kebahagiaan setelah kesedihan.

Dimulai darinya, lalu kamu, dan berakhir di anak kalian.

.

 **SasuSakuSara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kenapa aku harus menolong orang yang bukan ibuku? Bahkan orang yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku! Aku sudah diam sejak lama. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tau!"_

 _(Suatu saat kauakan mengerti, Nak. Bahwa kasih sayang ibumu tak terbatas, terus tumbuh, dan akan tetap tumbuh, demi dirimu … anaknya. Bahkan ketika kau tidak mengakui keberadaannya)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tarikan napas pria itu terdengar begitu halus. Sorot matanya yang biasanya tajam kini terlihat redup. Mata hitam kelam itu tak lepas dari sosok yang berbaring di hadapannya. Sosok yang lebih kecil darinya, lebih rentan, namun lebih bercahaya. Bahkan ketika sosok itu terbaring tak berdaya. Wajah lelahnya yang pucat nampak begitu tenang dan tetap bersinar. Rasanya miris. Sungguh miris ketika melihat orang yang disayangi sepenuh hati terluka parah, seakan dirinya tak punya kekuatan untuk melindungi.

Sasuke menyentuh pelan tangan Sakura. Berharap wanita itu merasakan sentuhannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sakura tak merespon. Wanita itu tetap diam. Dan itu menyakitkan hati Sasuke.

 _Krieeet_

Menyadari suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke menarik tangannya dari Sakura. Ia tak menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang menemuinya. Karena ia sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Ia dapat merasakannya.

"Papa …."

Suara Sarada sukses menghentikan tanya. Gadis itu tetap di tempatnya, berdiri menatap punggung sang ayah dari dekat pintu. Namun Sasuke tak meresponnya.

Sarada menundukkan wajahnya. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah sendu.

Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa minggu yang lalu. Di mana saat itu Sakura melindunginya mati-matian dari orang-orang yang mengincarnya. Padahal saat itu Sarada dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Sakura karena telah menyembunyikan identitasnya. Gadis itu marah besar hingga airmatanya tak berhenti menetes. Sakura hanya terdiam melihatnya. Ekspresinya melemah. Batin wanita itu hancur ketika anak kandungnya mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah ibu kandungnya. Namun ketika para musuh itu hendak menyakiti putrinya, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindunginya, meski harus mengorbankan nyawa. Dan berakhirlah Sakura tidak sadarkan diri selama kurang lebih tiga minggu.

Saat itu Sasuke benar-benar marah. Kekuatannya bertambah pesat dikarenakan perasaannya melihat Sakura yang terluka parah hingga nyaris tak bernyawa. Serangan Sasuke pada musuh-musuh mereka membabi-buta. Pria itu seperti orang kesetanan. Hingga akhirnya suara Sarada menghentikannya.

 _"Aku … aku yang sudah membuatnya seperti itu. Dia … melindungiku, Papa …."_

Suara Sarada terdengar bergetar. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Sasuke terdiam tak menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. Yang ia pedulikan saat itu hanyalah Sakura. Karena itu ia segera membawa Sakura ke Konoha. Sementara Sarada bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya.

 _"Ibumu pasti akan baik-baik saja,"_ hibur Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sarada setelah sebelumnya ia mensejajarkan diri dengan anak itu. Sarada menatapnya sendu. Airmatanya masih mengalir. Ia terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun urung dilakukannya.

 _"Sarada … apa kautahu? Seorang ibu, dia pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk anaknya."_

Sarada terdiam. Dia mengingat kembali segala hal tentang Sakura. Semuanya yang dilakukan oleh Sakura hanya untuk Sarada. Namun Sarada malah menyakitinya. Rasa sesal begitu luar biasa ia rasakan. Naruto hanya bisa memeluknya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin. Sarada terdiam. Masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Mata hitamnya masih memandang sendu punggung ayahnya.

"Aku …." Suara gadis itu berhenti. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak Sakura tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke mau bicara padanya. Pria itu marah pada Sarada. Namun ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Alhasil dia mendiamkan gadis tersebut.

"Pulanglah. Sudah malam!" perintah Sasuke terdengar mutlak.

"Maaf … maafkan aku …." sesalnya sambil meneteskan airmatanya. Sasuke terdiam. Sama sekali tak menatap gadis itu. Ia masih terfokus pada wanita dihadapannya. Istrinya masih belum sadar.

Hening.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Sarada pun berbalik. Ia tak tahan dengan keheningan antara dirinya dan ayahnya. Namun, baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu, suara berat Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu. Tapi, percayalah padaku …."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sasuke-kun, aku … aku hamil. Kita akan punya anak."_

 _"Aa."_

 _"Apa … kau bahagia, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Sakura … arigatou …."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"… percayalah padaku. Sakura adalah ibu kandungmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

Notes: Sarada nyebelin. Tapi Sasuke keliatan lebih sayang sama Sakura daripada sama Sarada. Hahaha


	2. Omake

**Omake**

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya?! SEBENARNYA SIAPA IBU KANDUNGKU?!" tanya Sarada sambil berteriak. Airmatanya deras mengalir. Sharingannya aktif.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Dan …

 _Sharingan!_

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut.

Chouchou terlihat berpikir sambil menghabiskan keripiknya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Brengsek?! Itu anakmu!" teriak Naruto marah. Sasuke tak bergeming. Ekspresinya masih datar. Kemudian, seringai tipis terlihat di wajah tampannya yang tentu saja tak dilihat Naruto.

"Suamiku!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sakura datang dengan napas terengah setelah berlari menyusuri hutan mencari sang suami dan putri tercinta. Sasuke menatapnya datar, menurut versi Naruto. Padahal yang sebenarnya adalah ia sedang menampilkam ekspresi kelegaan karena sang istri tercinta datang dengan keadaan utuh.

Sakura tersenyum. Pada Sasuke, pada Naruto, dan pada Chouchou. Namun ketika tatapannya beralih ke Sarada yang terlihat membulatkan matanya dengan tubuh bergetar dan keringat yang membasahi tubuh gadis itu, tatapan Sakura langsung beralih kepada Sasuke. Ia menuntut jawaban pria tersebut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Suamiku?!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menghentikan genjutsunya yang otomatis membuat Sarada kembali tersadar. Gadis itu terlihat syok. Sangat syok.

Sakura menghampirinya. Sementara Sasuke malah melangkah menjauhi mereka. Naruto menatapnya sebal. Ia ingin marah. Namun fokusnya masih tetap ke Sarada.

"Sarada, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Gadis itu menatapnya kaku. Kemudian tersentak seolah baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Bibirnya bergetar, seirama dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Ma … ma …." sebut Sarada terputus-putus. Sakura menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Sarada. Dingin.

Astaga!

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh suaminya?

Menarik tangannya dari kening Sarada, Sakura langsung menghadap punggung suaminya yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sorot matanya terlihat marah. Tangannya terkepal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kaulakukan pada Sarada, Suamiku?" Suara Sakura terdengar halus, namun menusuk.

"Aku hanya menunjukkannya kebenaran," jawab Sasuke datar.

Kebenaran?

Kebenaran apa? Batin Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura kembali, bingung.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Satu detik berlalu.

Dua menit berlalu.

Satu jam kemudian.

"Aku … aku hanya menunjukkan padanya … malam pertama kita."

Naruto melotot.

Sakura syok.

Chouchou bingung tapi santai.

"Dia harus tau bagaimana kita berdua membuatnya. Dan bagaimana kau kesulitan melahirkannya," lanjut Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Naruto lemas.

Sakura blushing berat.

Sarada masih gemetar. Syok akibat tayangan yang diperlihatkan ayahnya.

Dan kemudian, tanah bergetar.

Sasuke langsung melompat menjauh.

Mati aku! Batinnya ngeri. Dan ketika dia kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke Sakura, wanita itu sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya.

"AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU … UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

 _Duagh_

 _Brak_

 _Kretak_

Naruto ketakutan.

Sarada makin syok.

Chouchou duduk asyik sambil makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Dan aku akan menghabisimu di ranjang, Uchiha Sakura."_

Kemudian hening.

Sasuke pingsan.

Sakura membawa Sarada pulang ke Konoha bersama Chouchou.

Dan Naruto …?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nasibmu sial sekali, Teme. Hahahahahahaha."

Sesekali menertawakan Uchiha, hukumnya halal, kan?

LOL

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake-End**

 **.**

 **Notes:** Terima kasih banget buat yang udah review untuk mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya akibat Gaiden chapter 7. Pengen sih aku balesin satu persatu. Tapi inet lemot euy... Hehehe.

Oh iya ada yang tanya. Niji itu artinya apa. Niji itu artinya pelangi. Gak ada hubungannya juga sih sama isi. Wkwkwk. Cuma ya pas bikin kebetulan lagi dengerin ost NS yang judulnya Niji. LoL

Ini cuma tambahan aja. Lucu-lucuan gitu. Wkwkwkwk

Dan untuk komen soal Gaiden, aku cuma mau bilang... Ketawa aja deh. Wkwkwk. Pas liat manganya, ternyata gak semengerikan spoiler. Aku udah nangis duluan soalnya pas liat spoiler. Tapi pas baca manganya, malah ketawa. Kenapa?

Pertama: di chapter ini malah keliatan jelas kalo Sakura ibunya Sarada. Dia bilang kan sama Shin kalau hubungan orangtua dan anak itu gak sebatas gen aja. Oke..menurut aku sih itu udah cukup membuktikan.

Kedua: Sasuke mengakui/mengonfirmasi kalau Sakura adalah istrinya. Dan setau aku, Sasuke gak sebrengsek itu sampe manfaatin cewek cuma buat ngelahirin anaknya. Demi apa? Klan? Sasuke gak kayak gitu lah setau aku. Kalo mau membangkitkan klan, dalam artian dia kan itu artinya memperbaiki nama Uchiha.

Ketiga: Karin korban. Dia kayak orang yang gatau apa-apa tapi dilibatin dalam konflik keluarganya Sasuke.

Yasudahlah. Masa bodo Sarada anak siapa. Toh Sasuke cintanya sama Sakura. Hahahaha. Dan itu udah bikin gue puas. Wkwkwk

Oke. Sekian curhatannya. :D


End file.
